charmingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cailean Beckett
"Look, I know you said that you didn't want to, but — Ella, we can't keep it. We can't take care of it. You'll end up on the streets and I won't be able to marry you or afford to support you. It's our only choice." — Room 17 Although Cailean has strong protective instincts (which make him a good beater), his heart and less honorable parts of him have led him astray in the past. Talented enough to have made it onto the British National Team for the Quidditch World Cup, Cai joined Puddlemere United straight out of school and then spent some time in New Zeland playing for the Moutohora Macaws. He currently plays for the Hogsmeade Howlers. Biography Early Years Cai was the third child (and second boy) born to Cole and Alethia Beckett. Just over two months before his fourth birthday his eldest brother began Hogwarts in Slytherin, and so he didn't really have an opportunity to become close with his brother. He was marginally closer to his older sister, Clarissa, and very protective of his baby sister Branwen. Hogwarts Cai was sorted into Gryffindor on September 1, 1876; on the ninth day of the same month, his mother passed away. He begins acting out, and Justice Longbottom (the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team) arranges for him to try out for the team. Cailean secures a position as beater, which helps him a great deal. He is informed he is being given an honor and that he has to behave responsably in order to stay on the team. In October of Branwen's first year (which is Cai's fifth), the Beckett family loses their father as well. Brendan buys a house in Hogsmeade with the inheritance. When Cai takes his OWLs in May, he manages somehow to pass all of them; he drops Transfiguration (which his brother starts teaching that fall) as well as History of Magic and Muggle Studies. In the fall of 1881, the house quidditch teams (except Ravenclaw) are thrown into chaos when the Daily Prophet calls out what they call the Hogwarts Hussies. As a result, the a ban is established on girls playing quidditch. That fall Cai also decides to go into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, although he changes his mind by the time that the Quidditch World Cup rolls around. After girls are banned from playing quidditch, Cailean's friendship with his team's now ex-seeker turns romantic. Physical matters progress with them very quickly, although they refrain from actually indulging in intercorse. Things ended between them in April of 1882, when Connie told Cai that she had been betrothed several months earlier and hadn't told him. In May he began a friendship with a Slytherin in the year below him named Ella Carrington. Cai tried out for the National Team, and made it in the position of second string beater. He was unable to actually play in any of the games, but still considers making the team a point of pride. Career The summer after his seventh year was dedicated to participating in the World Cup; after that, Cai took a position on Puddlemere United's second string. He also saw more of Miss Ella Carrington. It began as a friendship, and remained that way for some time as Cailean restarted his relationship with Constance Hatchitt on a purely physical level. He broke things off again on Valentine's Day of 1883, without realizing that it was ''Valentine's day. In August, things with Miss Carrington turned romantic and then physical. She was immedeately left with child, and Cai panicked. He tried to provide an abortion potion for her, then cut contact and attempted (unsuccessfully) to rekindle things with Connie. In early 1884, Cai was offered a first string position on the Moutohora Macaws and he ran away to New Zeland in hopes of trying to start over and make his life work out properly. The Macaws season ended in early May, and Cailean decided to return to Hogsmeade. As of the summer of 1884, Cailean is a first string beater for the Hogsmeade Howlers. As being a professional quidditch player (even one with a great deal of skill and some notority) is not exactly the most lucrative of professions, Cai was struggling to find a way to help to support Ella and their son. On May 27, 1884, Cai took the bulk of his previously forgotten and untouched inheritance and purchased Lion and Scale Pawn Shop at 1357 High Street in Hogsmeade. Personality Cai has a protective nature, and while he was previously very cautious the last few years have seen him throwing caution ot the wind more and more often — especially where women he cares about are involved. He does care, but he has trouble being patient and waiting for all the right times and places for things to happen. He can be rash and impulsive, and at his young age he lacks the maturity to deal with the consequences of some of his actions. Notable Relationships Brendan Beckett Cai has never been ''really close with his brother because of their age difference; however, in recent years Cai has turned to his brother for advice and gotten more comfortable with their relationship. He was never really comfortable with his brother being his guardian, but after Ewan's birth Cai went to Brendan for advice and it seems their relationship may take a turn for the better. Constance Hatchitt Although Cai played on the Gryffindor team with Connie for years, it wasn't until after the ban that they turned from a casual friendship to an intense romance. Their relationship only lasted for four months before Connie revealed that she had been betrothed near the beginning of that time and had been keeping the fact from him. She then turned to drink and went so far as to sneak into his bedroom in the middle of the night to try to get him back. On Christmas Eve of 1882, he went back to Connie for a purely physical relationship and an attempt at friendship, but he broke it off again on Valentine's Day of 1883. He tried to rekindle their relationship in November of 1883 after finding out he had gotten Ella Carrington pregnant, but Connie rejected him. In early 1884, Connie left Britain for France had has not been seen since. Ella Carrington Cailean's relationship with Ella started in the end of his seventh year. They excanged letters and met occasionally as friends; it was not until the summer of 1883 that their relationship turned romantic and physical. Unfortunately, Cai immediately got Ella with child. He attempted to get her to abort the baby so that their transgession could be covered up and Ella's reputation spared. He cut contact with her after that, but he remained feeling guilty about her condition. That guilt was part of the reason why he left Britain and took a position with the Moutohora Macaws in New Zeland. The pair have a son together, Ewan Nathaniel Carrington, who was born on April 29, 1884. Category:Characters